1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a storage medium and a storage device thereof, and particularly, to a storage medium having servo correction data written thereon, and a storage device using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A storage device connectable to a host device can write data to a storage medium or read data from the storage medium, in response to a command received from the host device.
As the storage medium has increased storage capacity and recording density, a data write technique for reducing track pitch for enhanced recording density is being researched. In accordance with this, a technique for writing servo correction data in a storage medium having a reduced track pitch is also being researched.